


The Art of Procrastination: Baking Edition

by SmallGayDisaster



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Family fun, Fluff, Irondad Secret Santa 2019, ironkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGayDisaster/pseuds/SmallGayDisaster
Summary: It’s the night before a big charity event of Mays and Peter waited to make the cookies he promised her. The Ironfam group together to help but realistically we know how it’ll go.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	The Art of Procrastination: Baking Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it’s probs not the best 😂 it’s loosely based on the time my family baked a hundred dozen cookies last year. I hope you have a happy holiday season! If you have an critique I’d be happy to read.

“1200 cookies? Doesn’t that seem a little excessive?”

“I promised Aunt May I would find a way to get some for her christmas charity event” Peter danced around the room grabbing ingredients.

“What type of cookies do we have to make then? Should I call someone else in to help, I’ve been told I’m a danger to society and myself when I am in the kitchen” Tony comments while reaching for his phone. “I’m going to shoot Nat a text, she’s currently with Morgan so you’ll have two more helpers”

“Harley is on his way up right now with a cart of chocolate cookies, I hear he makes a checking good Tuna Sandwich so he can’t be too bad at this” Peter looks at Tony’s horrified face and breaks out into laughter. He had heard the tales of Harleys cooking endeavors and could confidently say he was worse than Tony. Pepper had banned them both from touching the stove due to an incident from a month ago in which the two had burned a stoffers casserole.

“I resent this and will blame you if something happens, Pepper already blamed me last time”

“I wouldn’t say she did so unfairly, you didn’t bother to read the box, although I’d think it’d be common sense” Peter claimed

“You were doomed to be surrounded by incapable cooks, at least your friend, Michelle I believe, taught you to cook better than your Aunt” Tony points out while reading a recipe for Andes mints cookies. It seemed rather simple, but knowing his family it’d go terribly. As soon as he finished there was a crash coming from the living room.

“Harley we’re in here, please tell me you didn’t drop the chocolate everywhere” Peter’s voice echoed through the halls. Soon after Harley bounced into the room followed by Morgan and Natasha. Of course Tony didn’t notice the latter and nearly knocked over the flour behind him when she tapped his shoulder.

“What are we doing Tony, your text said ‘Peter invited an arsonist over, come help me’ doesn’t really explain much. I assume you were talking about Harley but that is hypocritical” she whispers.

“Did you seriously call Harley an arsonist Mr. Stark? That's a little extreme” “He called me a what? When I first met the old man he burnt down a few buildings” “Daddy don’t bully Harley, Mommy says that you like to tease people, and my teacher says thats not nice” Morgan says while rolling an egg on the table.

After a few minutes of bickering Peter grabbed a chair and clapped his hands. “We have to start, I procrastinated these till the night before, I’m sorry, and they need to be done by eight AM in the morning. So let's go” Peter exclaims before jumping off the chair. After a second he gets back up and declares that he will send everyone the recipe. Natasha went over to mix the sugar, butter, water, and chocolate in a pan while Harley was responsible for getting out the bowls and spoons. Morgan sat next to Tony eating mints, but both were soon told off and tasked to butter the baking sheets. Peter was looking at other recipes that they could make later while mixing the dry ingredients. Suddenly he had a mouth full of flour, something which can be attributed to Harley. While Peter was looking away Harley turned the knob on high, believing it would be faster. In response, Peter grabbed a handful of flour and yeeted it at him.

  
“Daddy it’s a snowball fight! Can we play please?!” Morgan begged, Tony sighed before covering her hair in flour. She screamed and threw some at him. This action was a declaration of War and sides. Harley and Tony hid behind the pantry door with a bag of flour and sugar. Each side began to formulate a plan.

“We are down one person so we have to think this through kid, I don’t want to lose like we did during the snowball fight. Why don’t you run to the table and tip it so we have a---.” seemingly out of nowhere, the two of them have yolk dripping down their necks. Immediately Harley throws a handful of sugar up only to have most of it fall straight back down onto his face. Above them, Peter breaks out into laughter before scurrying away again. Laughter sounds from the other side of the room and Tony can’t help but smile at his family. In a last-ditch effort, he jumps up and runs across the room with the bag of flour and dumps it on the other teams’ heads. Natasha quickly jumps out of the way but the other two quickly quit laughing. Morgan squeaks and grabs some chocolate chips to throw at her dad while Peter jumps into a vent where he had stashed the eggs. Hellfire begins to rain on Tony when suddenly his backup arrives. The room quickly fills with sugar and flour.

“Okay its a draw, its a draw, put your weapons down or else! Pepper is literally going to murder us, so as a collective we can blame Tony and Harley, all in favor say I” Three I’s followed suit. “Majority Wins” declares Peter as a grin spreads across his face. Tony balks while Harley just begins to clean up, knowing arguing would be useless. Natasha had agreed so there was no point in arguing, Pepper believed her to be responsible. Everyone spends the next hour cleaning after Peter puts on his holiday playlist. Luckily Pepper did not come home during this but there was no doubt Friday would inform her of the days fun. 

>>>>>> The Next Day >>>>>> The Charity ended up being a success with people from around New York bringing in food for the homeless and a hefty anonymous donation. The cookies ended up being a hit with everyone. Michelle and Ned both brought pineapple upsidedown cake and ham salad. May was super happy with the results of the previous day and promised Tony that she would send lasagna over with Peter next time he visited. (Of course Tony wouldn’t eat it but it’s the sentiment that counts),


End file.
